The present invention relates to articles of luggage of the known type comprising:
a main body, defining an interior containing space, which is provided with an outer main handle for gripping and carrying the article of luggage, as well as with lower wheels, and PA1 an extendible towing member, for towing the article of luggage on said wheels, said member being slidably mounted on a rigid portion of said main body between a retracted inoperative position and an extended operative position.
An article of luggage of the above indicate type is described and shown for example in International patent application WO96/20620. This document shows a suitcase for use as a hand luggage during a travel by plane, wherein the above-mentioned extendible towing member has an auxiliary handle, separate from the main handle of the suitcase, which is used for towing and driving the suitcase on its wheels.